Celui qui est sans être
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (En cours) Un cri d'agonie se répercuta du sous-sol jusque dans la maison entière. Chacun des loups qui l'entendit frissonna violemment, comme pris d'une convulsion. C'était leur besoin de sang et de souffrance qui s'exprimait ainsi. La chasse commençait. (Ou quand Stiles est mordu)


**Salut salut !**

 **Je me lance dans un petit projet tout doux tout mignon (noté ici le sarcasme) qui me trotte en tête depuis un moment.**

 **Je viens d'écrire... ce prologue et je n'ai aucune idée de s'il y aura des couples ou non (quelle est donc cette manie d'en mettre partout ? Bref.)**

 **L'histoire ne devrait pas durer plus de dix chapitres, allez, quinze si je pousse un peu plus loin le plot donc ça devrait se terminer assez rapidement. Surtout que je suis en vacances :D**

 **Les commentaires sont toujours particulièrement appréciés ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un cri d'agonie se répercuta du sous-sol jusque dans la maison entière. Chacun des loups qui l'entendit frissonna violemment, comme pris d'une convulsion. C'était leur besoin de sang et de souffrance qui s'exprimait ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ils espéraient que ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus.

La chasse commençait.

#

Le monde n'était que douleur et terreur.

Le sol semblait jonché d'obstacles et les arbres s'étendaient à l'infini. Il faisait pourtant jour, un soleil brillant et brûlant comme il les appréciaient autrefois. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui il avait la sensation que la chaleur lui faisait cuire la gorge et fondre la peau, alors qu'il était à moitié couvert par la forêt. Celle-là même qui le faisait trébucher sur les branches et les pierres.

Le monde n'était que désespoir.

Son corps se faisait lourd et fatigué. Sa jambe semblait faite de plomb et son cerveau de guimauve tant il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Lui. Le plus intelligent de la meute. Celui dont les mains étaient en sang à force de s'accrocher à l'écorce. Et ses yeux piquaient alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Il était épuisé et désorienté.

Le monde n'avait plus aucune importance.

Son dos frappa durement un tronc, alors que sa seule jambe valide l'abandonnait elle aussi et qu'il s'écroulait lamentablement à terre. Il réussit tout de même à ne pas se cogner la tête. Il en avait encore besoin. Sa gorge aussi sèche qu'un parchemin, il tenta d'appeler à l'aide. Ce n'était d'abord qu'une pensée, avant qu'un murmure ne sorte péniblement. Puis ce fut un sanglot, une plainte et finalement, un cri :

« Derek ! »

#

C'était un samedi, ce qui voulait dire que la meute était rassemblée dans la maison principale pour la plupart. Ils avaient décidé que manger ensemble chaque samedi midi était le minimum à faire pour garder les liens de meute intact, bien qu'ils se voyaient en-dehors de cette obligation. Scott et Jackson avait pris cette étrange habitude de jouer à Lacrosse dans le jardin, alors qu'Isaac et Danny étaient sur leurs ordinateurs, parfois ensemble et parfois séparément. Lydia et Allison parlaient mode dans la chambre de l'une des deux, même si leurs sujets variaient parfois pour devenir plus intéressants. Boyd et Derek lisaient généralement des livres, le premier pour profiter d'un moment de calme et le second parce que c'était une passion. Erica et Peter étaient les éléments mystères du groupe. Il leur arrivait de disparaître pendant des heures avant de revenir, pile à l'heure du repas et un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Il n'y avait que Stiles qui changeait souvent d'activité. Il partageait son temps entre les différents groupes en fonction des semaines et de ses humeurs du jour.

Derek regarda son téléphone une fois de plus, notant avec désapprobation qu'il restait moins d'une heure si Stiles voulait arriver à temps pour manger. Il avait envoyé un message à Scott le mercredi en disant qu'il reviendrait deux jours plus tard. Comme il n'était pas rentré la veille, il était logique qu'il arrive bientôt et tous s'attendaient à le voir débarquer avec un nouveau scoop ou objet dont il parlerait pendant longtemps.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa.

L'Alpha avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis que Scott avait reçu le SMS. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Stiles de partir sur un coup de tête. Il en aurait parlé avant, ou aurait au moins expliqué les choses. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient eu droit au message le plus froid et distant que l'humain n'avait jamais envoyé. Même lorsqu'il était en colère, c'était plus expressif.

« Derek. »

Son livre se ferma en un claquement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et tout autour sembla silencieux. Plus personne ne bougeait, ni ne parlait. Tous écoutaient attentivement, ayant entendu le raté dans les battements de cœur de leur chef. Derek ne réagissait pas à n'importe quoi. Il fallait que ce soit par rapport à sa famille ou à la meute et vu qu'ils étaient tous là…

Pas tous.

En deux secondes, ils furent rassemblés devant le porche, Derek en tête et leur ordonnant de s'éparpiller pour couvrir plus de terrain. Il avait entendu Stiles appeler à l'aide et il était hors-de-question qu'ils l'abandonnent. Trente minutes étaient passées, et l'Alpha sentait qu'ils étaient tout près. Il entendait presque le pouls de Stiles, mais il espérait se tromper. Les battements étaient frénétiques et une abominable odeur de sang alourdissait l'air.

Le monde sembla soudain fait de rouge et de colère alors qu'il découvrait l'humain au pied d'un arbre.

Il prévint la meute et s'agenouilla à côté de l'adolescent. Il avait une méchante plaie à la tête, surement causée par un coup. Mais le sang ne venait pas principalement de là. Il y avait une morsure gigantesque sur sa cuisse gauche, tout près de l'artère.

Une morsure de loup-garou.


End file.
